


Of Cupid's List

by WolfRune20855



Series: In Another Life - Darise AUs [7]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Angst, Darise - Freeform, Engagement Party, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, like seriously so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRune20855/pseuds/WolfRune20855
Summary: "Soulmates or not, they weren’t meant to be together. The engagement party in front of her was evidence enough of that. Daring was happy. He had Rosebella, and a throne, and a family that loved him in their own weird way. He had her-as a friend-and he would always have her."Otherwise known as the angst filled AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone DMed me asking for some Chase/Alistair. Good luck finding it under all of the Darise.

_ She was going to kill Cupid. She was going to strangle her with that godsforsaken bow of hers and dump her in the river. She was going to light Cupid’s quiver on fire and watch with a smile on her face as all of those heart shaped arrows burned. She was going to walk away from Cupid’s exploding house with aviator glasses on as epic rock ballads played in the background. Cerise was going to kill Cupid. _

_ She stared at the list that Cupid had tacked to her bulletin board. No. No. No. No. No. This was not happening. It could not be happening. Daring was dating Rosebella. Cerise wasn’t even interested in Daring as anything other than a friend. The two of them would never, ever, in a million years work out. _

_ Why was it then that their names were written together on Cupid’s list under the category ‘Soulmates’?  _

_ Cerise believed in soulmates as much as the next child of a fairy tale character, but her and Daring...Cupid must have made a mistake. She had to have made a mistake.  _

_ “Hey, Cerise. I couldn’t find the exact shade, but I did find…” Cupid trailed off as she noticed Cerise, her blue eyes flicking from her to the board then back to her. “I can explain.” _

_ “You better.” Cerise crossed her arms.  _

_ Cupid set the lipstick that she had gone searching for on her desk and crossed the room so that she stood next to Cerise. “I don’t make the pairings. I just shoot the arrows.” _

_ “So this is your dad’s doing?” Cerise had doubted that Cupid would ever pair her and Daring together. It would break Rosebella’s heart, and Cupid wasn’t about to do that.  _

_ “Yes...No...Kind of. It’s hard to explain.” _

_ Cerise sat down on Cupid’s bed and crossed her arms. “Explain away.” _

_ Cupid took a deep breath as she contemplated the best way to explain to the werewolf in front of her that she was meant to be with her best friend. “Names appear on the list periodically. Some of them are my friends, some of them are complete strangers. There are four categories: best friends, first love, unrequited love, and soulmates. It is rare for a pair of names to appear under the Soulmate category.” _

_ “Why did mine, then?” Cerise questioned. _

_ “Because you make him a better person.” _

_ Cerise laughed. It was humorous that anyone believed that she, of all people, made Daring Charming a better person. “I think that you have me confused with Rosebella.” _

_ “I wish that I did.” Cupid sighed and sat down beside her. “Rosebella’s paired with Daring under First Love. It’s love-that’s for sure-but it’s not meant to be. Something's going to happen, I don’t know when, but one day Daring will fail to live up to Rosebella’s expectations, and when that time comes he will need someone that accepts him for who he is, not who he could be.” _

_ “And you think that that person is me?” _

_ “I  _ know  _ that that person is you.” _

_ “You’re wrong.” _

Cupid had been wrong. She had been wrong then, and she was wrong now six years later. Cerise plucked an h'orderve from a passing tray and surveyed the happy couple in front of her. Her and Daring may have been kindred souls, but they were never soulmates. Cupid had gotten it wrong. There had been times, over the years, when Cerise had doubted herself, when she had imagined that maybe Cupid was right, that maybe her and Daring were meant to be together, but each time she had been proven wrong.

“How’s my favorite ace detective?” Darling’s arm wrapped around Cerise’s shoulders in a brief hug as she came to a stop beside her. Cerise took a bite of the tiny impaled sausage.

“Nice party,” she said.

“My mother definitely thinks so. She’s more than thrilled about having Rosebella join the family. This party is her way of showing it. I, personally, am not a fan of engagement parties.”

“I doubt that she’d throw one for you and Apple anyways.” 

Cerise had met Queen Charming many times over the years and each time she had acted with a cold indifference to the werewolf. At least she had until she had discovered that Cerise was the illicit love child of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. After that she had tried to remove Cerise from her childrens’ lives. 

That had been one of those times that Cerise had thought that Cupid was right. Daring had come forward in her defense.  _ “Cerise is my friend,” _ he had said,  _ “I will not let either of you take that away from me.”  _ But like every time before, Cerise had been wrong. They were not meant to be. They were not soulmates.

Queen Charming was more accepting of Cerise’s ‘condition’ than she was of her own daughter’s true love. The only reason that she permitted it was because Darling’s soulmate was Apple White, who had a kingdom and crown of her own. 

“Yes,” Darling agreed, “She must be so upset that only one of her children has found a suitable match.” A suitable match indeed. Daring and Rosebella. Dexter and Raven. Darling and Apple. The only one that made sense was the beauty and her beast. The other two Charmings were rebelling, but not Daring. Never Daring. Daring was a royal through and through.

Unless you counted that one time…

_ “What are you doing?” Cerise asked as she was suddenly pulled into the locker room storage closet by her best friend forever after, Daring Charming. _

_ “Shh.” Daring held a finger to his lips, his eyes moving to the light under the door. Outside, Cerise could hear two people moving around.  _

_ “I can’t just...I can’t just tell her.” Cerise recognized that voice. It belonged to Chase Redford, a boy from Wonderland that had only transferred to Ever After High their Senior year. Seeing as he was from Wonderland, he spent most of his time with that group, so Cerise had never really gotten the chance to talk to him. For what it was worth he seemed to be a good athlete.  _

_ “I know,” came the voice of Alistair Wonderland, “and I don’t love you any less because of it.” _

_ Cerise gaped at Daring. “Alistair and Chase?” she mouthed in the dim light of the storage closet, trying to ignore the way that their bodies fitting together in the small space. It would be so easy to lean forward and brush her lips across his. So, so easy. _

_ Daring nodded in confirmation. Wow, that was...unexpected to say the least. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” _

_ “There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Alistair said in hushed tones, “She’s your mother, and she’s not as understanding as mine. I understand that. I love you.” _

_ “I love you too.” _

_ The room fell silent and it took Cerise a moment to realize that the two Wonderlandians had left. Daring reached across her body and turned the door knob. Together, they fell from the closet. Daring jumped up and offered Cerise a hand which she gladly accepted. “How did you know that they were coming?” _

_ “Enhanced hearing.” Daring pointed to his ear. “A thing left over from my time as a beast. They seemed like they needed privacy.” _

_ “Talk about it,” Cerise said, “I had no idea that they had started something.” _

_ “I don’t think that anyone does.” Daring grinned conspiratorially. “Except for us, that is.” _

_ “We’re not telling anyone,” Cerise said, “I know a thing or two about keeping secrets.” She thought back to that list of Cupid’s that she’d seen last year, trying to recall whether or not Alistair and Chase were on it. She couldn’t remember. _

_ “What are you thinking about?” _

_ Cerise glanced at Daring to find him staring at her with curiosity in his gaze. “Things,” Cerise offered. _

_ “What things?” _

_ “I saw a list of Cupid’s a last year that supposedly tells of who we’re destined for. I was trying to remember if the two of them were on it. I couldn’t remember.” _

_ “And what about me? Was I on it?” _

_ Was he indeed. Cerise almost told him then and there what she had seen, but something stopped her. He had Rosebella. He had the perfect life and the perfect relationship. He didn’t need her to ruin it for him.  _

_ “I can’t remember,” Cerise lied. _

_ “What about you?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Who were you paired with?” _

_ Cerise sighed. “Some royal. It’s not important.” _

_ Daring raised an eyebrow at her quick dismissal. “Are you sure? I don’t need to go threaten him, do I?” _

_ Cerise laughed at that. If only he knew. “No,” she said, “Like I said, it’s not important.” _

Maybe it had been important. Maybe if Cerise had told Daring then things would be different now. Maybe then Cupid would have been right. Instead, Cupid was wrong. Soulmates or not, they weren’t meant to be together. The engagement party in front of her was evidence enough of that. Daring was happy. He had Rosebella, and a throne, and a family that loved him in their own weird way. He had her-as a friend-and he would always have her. 

Just not tonight. She couldn’t do this tonight.

Cerise set her wine glass down on a nearby table, unaware of the pair of steel grey eyes that watched her disappear into the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Tucker. Is Cerise in?" Daring glanced around the precinct, taking in the multiple police officers busy at work, before focusing his attention back on the young police officer in front of him.

Tucker nodded. "Yeah. She's busy on the Dumpty case."

"Thanks." Daring grabbed his two coffees off of the desktop, weaving through the police station until her came to Cerise's office, located towards the back.

Her office was small, with barely enough space for a desk and a couple of chairs. She had a board set up behind her desk with strings connecting her current case together. She was intently studying the evidence laid out before her on her desk.

Daring leaned against the doorway, taking a moment to study her while she was oblivious. Her hair was escaping her tight ponytail, falling down to frame her face and her beautiful silver eyes. Deep in concentration, she chewed her lip, trying to fit together the pieces of a puzzle that no one else could solve. He had forgotten what it was like to watch her work. Standing behind her desk, tired yet excited, she was in her element.

She looked strong, thoughtful, and confident. She looked gorgeous.

"Knock. Knock." Cerise glanced up as Daring knocked against the doorframe. Her eyes flicked over his face before settling on the coffees in his hands. Daring placed one of the coffees on her desk. She immediately picked it up and inhaled it.

"Godmother, Daring. You're a lifesaver."

"I try." Daring took a sip of his own coffee to hide the smile making its way across his face. "When was the last time that you got a full night's rest?"

Cerise quirked an eyebrow. "When did you turn into my mother?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"I don't know," she sighed, "I've been busy."

"I can tell. How's it coming?"

"It's coming." She flopped down in her chair. "It's time sensitive, and, let's just say that I should get paid way more for doing this job."

"Cerise Hood: fairytale detective." Daring grinned, remembering when Cerise had told him that she had decided to go into criminology. He had been less than enthusiastic about his best friend constantly putting her life in danger, but Daring had never had any control over Cerise and that wasn't about to change just because he disagreed with her career choices.

"I have to earn a living somehow," Cerise said, "How's kingdom running going? When's the coronation?"

"In a year or so," Daring said, "After the wedding. Which is why I'm here, actually?"

"Really?" Cerise's face betrayed nothing as she leaned back in her chair. "And here I thought that this was just a friendly visit."

Daring didn't respond to her sarcastic comment, instead fishing slip of paper out of his pocket. It was Cerise's RSVP card. "I got this in the mail and I was wondering if it's a mistake."

"It's not."

Daring had been afraid of that. "You're not coming?"

"I'm busy," Cerise said flatly.

"Busy doing what?"

"Working."

"The wedding is in six months, Cerise. You don't know whether or not you'll be working then."

Cerise glanced up at Daring, her silver eyes meeting his grey ones. For a moment something sparked between them, some sort of understanding that neither of them wanted to name. Cerise quickly tore her gaze away. "I'm always working, Daring. Thanks for the coffee."

Daring recognized a dismissal when he heard one. He placed the RSVP note on Cerise's desk. "Please reconsider. I don't want to get married without my best friend there."

"I'm not your best friend. Rosebella is," Cerise whispered as he closed the door behind him. Daring's face fell. How could she think that? She was his best friend, and he doubted that he could ever live without her.

_His parents weren't happy. Actually, that was an understatement. His parents were furious, especially his mother. They sat before him in their thrones, his mother with her arms crossed while his father only showed some of his fury, trying to remain his regal composure._

" _Did you know?" King Charming demanded._

_Did he know? Yes, he supposed that on some level he had known. After all, it was obvious if you paid just a little attention to Cerise Hood. She was fast. She was tough. She was, despite everything, an alpha. Daring paid a lot of attention to Cerise, so, yes, he knew._

_He knew that his best friend, the one person that was a constant in his life, was a werewolf. He had guessed back in high school. Words had never been spoken about it, but Cerise had stopped making excuses every full moon. An 'I can't go' had sufficed between them. No questions asked._

_He had known, and he had kept her secret because he was in love with her. He had only just realized it a few days before when Cerise's secret had become public knowledge. Despite the fact that he was dating Rosebella, he was in love with Cerise. He needed to fix that. He needed to break it off with Rosebella and tell Cerise. It was only fair._

_He never wanted anyone to hurt Cerise, and he feared what his parents could do, so he answered truthfully. "Yes."_

_That only served to make his parents more furious. "You knew and you invited her into the house despite that. Do you know the scandal that could happen if this were to get out. Her parents broke the law."_

" _Exactly," Daring said, "He parents broke the law, but she didn't. She was born this way. There was nothing that she could do to control it."_

_His mother's eyes widened as he defended Cerise. There was a moment of silence as a calculating look crossed her face. King Charming opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him. "We were going to request that you distance yourself from this girl-"_

" _I'll never-"_

_She held up her hand, silencing him. "But it's obvious to me now that you will never do so. Instead, we will support this girl. We will give her the social backing that she needs to survive a scandal of this magnitude."_

_Daring's eyes narrowed. What had she done with his mother? His mother would never support Cerise out of the kindness of her heart. There was no kindness there to give. "What do you want?"_

" _I want what I have always wanted," she said, "I want for you to take your rightful place as king with a suitable queen at your side. We will support the girl, and in return you will forget about whatever feelings you may be developing for her. You will remain with Rosebella, and the two of you will be happily married when I deem it appropriate. Do we have an understanding?"_

" _No," Daring said, "No."_

" _In that case," his mother said, "I will ensure that her life is eternally miserable. I know more than a few fairies that would be willing to help me place a curse of the werewolf who wronged us. I will ensure that you never see her again."_

_Daring froze. She wouldn't...but she would. He knew his mother, and if she thought that it was best for her family she would definitely destroy Cerise._

" _Do we have an understanding?" she asked again._

_Daring nodded. "Yes. We have an understanding."_

" _Good."_

Daring closed the door behind him, taking a moment to gather his thoughts and to breathe. He could hear voices from inside the formal living room. Rosebella and his mother. They were making wedding plans, deciding what color the table runners should be, what sounds should be played, what royal VIPs should be invited. Daring pulled himself off of the door, heading past the formal living room, towards his bedroom.

"I think that blue and gold would be excellent colors," his mother was saying, "What do you think Daring?"

Daring stopped and turned to face his mother and Rosebella. His mother was staring at him with cold calculating eyes, there was no doubt in his mind that she knew where he had been. She always knew.  
In stark contrast to his mother, Rosebella was staring him with wide brown eyes so full of hope. He felt sorry for her.

She had to know. She had to. Rosebella was a smart girl. She may not have been as good at blending into her surroundings and picking up minute details as Cerise was, but she was intelligent. They'd never talked about love. They'd never talked about whether or not they were soulmates.

But she was excited. She was going to get a Charming wedding, and even if they weren't lovers they were friends. He could see himself getting married and having royal children with Rosebella. He could see them running a kingdom together. It wasn't impossible. Maybe if Cerise hadn't been in his life he would have loved her like he should.

"Blue and gold is just fine." Daring turned on his heel and headed towards his room. It was dark as he shut the door behind him, not bothering to flip the light switch. He didn't even make it to his bed before the tears started flowing. He fell to the floor, cradling his knees to his chest as sobs racked his body.

They didn't stop for a long time.


End file.
